Tan fácil, tan difícil
by Al. Smith. Cullen
Summary: Y temí lo peor. "Sabes que Edward te matará" le convencí. "Esas palabras ya se las dijiste a Laurent, pequeña" siseó entre dientes. Yo en el claro, Edward, los Cullen y la manada en la batalla... Yo moriría a manos de Victoria.
1. Prefacio

_**Natalia estaba viendo The twilight Saga: Eclipse en versión original cuando llegó el momento de la batalla...**_

**_Antes de poder si quiera mirar de nuevo la pantalla, empezó su imaginación a jugarle una mala pasada: ¡Dios mío! Si Edward no llega a estar en el claro... ¡Bella hubiese muerte a manos de la copia de Victoria y..._**

**_Cogió rápido una página en blanco, un documento de Word, y empezó a escribir, a sabiendas de que eso seria una mier***..._**

* * *

_(Eclipse Score- Riley)_

_Tan fácil que algunos podrían no participar, o tan difícil como para que yo pudiese estar ahí…_

Ésa era la frase que me rondaba la cabeza una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

Seth me había _calentado_ la noche pasada, mientras notaba como mis dientes desaparecían uno a uno, por los espasmos del frio, porque a eso no se le podía llamar tiritar.

Él había salido para estar al tanto de la pelea, para protegerme y para que no estuviera allí, por órdenes de Sam.

¿Y en eso qué nos ayudaba? Yo estaba angustiada por él, por toda la familia, por los lobos… Y sin hacer nada.

Pero un ruido entre los árboles puso en alerta a Seth.

Y me temí lo peor…

* * *

**_Bueno, una locura de mi _**

**_De momento sólo tengo eso porque son las... 1:48 de la madrugada XD_**

**_Y estoy escuchando el Score de Eclipse y me estoy emocionando... así que, espero que os guste. :)_**

**_Al._**


	2. Egoísmo

_**Bueno, aquí os dejo el primer capi. Espero que os guste a las personitas que lo leyeron.**_

**_se lo dedico especialmente a las que me siguen en los fics, y que me dejan sus palabras de aliento y sus críticas, siempre respetándome._**

**_Y también a los nuevos integrantes, a los que se suben al barco de mis locuras. :)_**

**_Un gran beso,_**

**_Al._**

* * *

**_Egoísmo._**

—_Quiero ayudar. Tengo que hacer algo —insistí.  
_

_—Ponerte en peligro no es ninguna ayuda.  
_

_—Jasper cree que sí. Y en esta área él es el experto._

_Edward me dirigió una mirada furibunda._

_—No puedes impedírmelo —le amenacé—. No pienso esconderme en el bosque mientras todos vosotros os arriesgáis por mí._

* * *

Las palabras se agolpaban en mi mente, estrujándose unas con otras, para ver quien ganaba y quien se repetía más veces.

* * *

_— Tengo que ir a ese claro, Edward.  
_

_—No —dijo en tono cruel, me dije a mí misma. ¡Egoísta, egoísta, más que egoísta! ¡No se te ocurra hacer eso!_

_Entonces se me ocurrió otro rumbo distinto._

_No era tanto que yo tuviese que ir al claro como que tenía, que estar en el mismo lugar que Edward._

_Ignoré mis impulsos bondadosos, pero aun así fui incapaz de mirarle mientras hablaba. La culpa mantenía mis ojos clavados a la mesa._

_—Mira, Edward —susurré—, la cuestión es ésta: ya me he vuelto loca una vez. Sé cuáles son mis límites. Y si me vuelves a dejar, no podré soportarlo._

_Ni siquiera levanté la mirada para ver su reacción, temiendo comprobar el dolor que le estaba infligiendo. Oí que tomaba aire de repente, y luego siguió un silencio. Seguí mirando la madera oscura de la mesa, deseando ser capaz de retractarme de mis palabras. Pero sabía que probablemente no lo haría. Y menos si aquello funcionaba._

* * *

—_Es un asunto sencillo, Bella. No hay razón para que tengas miedo.  
_

_—¿Seguro?  
_

_—Ninguna razón.  
_

_—¿A nadie le va a pasar nada?  
_

_—A nadie —me prometió.  
_

_—¿Así que no hay ninguna razón para que yo esté en ese claro?  
_

_—Desde luego que no. Alice me ha dicho que tienen menos de diecinueve años. Los manejaremos sin problemas.  
_

_—Está bien. Me dijiste que era tan fácil que alguien podía quedarse fuera —repetí sus palabras de la noche anterior—. ¿Hablabas en serio?  
_

_—Sí._

_Estaba tan claro que no sé cómo no lo vio venir._

_—Si es tan fácil —añadí—, ¿por qué no puedes quedarte fuera tú?_

* * *

Sí, ése fue mi error. Después de que Jacob me llevara hasta la tienda de campaña, Seth se quedó conmigo a dentro, hablando toda la noche. Debo admitir que este chico vale su peso en oro. Me explicó cosas de lobos, cosas que le pasaron a él, a Leah, a Sam… Aunque cuando empecé a tiritar, él me abrazó, pidiéndome permiso, y conseguí caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Al despertarme, Seth estaba afuera, y sus bufidos resonaban en las paredes nevadas. Sí, porque había nevado, tal y como dijo Alice.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le pregunté pasando por su lado. — ¿Ha comenzado?

Él gruñó y me miró.

Habían decidido que se quedara en su forma lobuna para estar en contacto y así saber de mí. En otras palabras, para mantenerse al tanto, por si huía.

Seth andaba de aquí para allí, y su pelambrera se quedaba tiesa en algunos momentos. Yo estaba de los nervios sin saber qué hacer. A veces, Seth hacía ruidos, como si se quedara sin respiración, y eso me destrozaba. ¿Alguien estaba herido?

Pero un ruido entre los árboles puso en alerta a Seth.

Y me temí lo peor…

Seth gruñó y empezó a andar hacia atrás, empujándome hacia la pared. ¿Quién se había escapado del prado? ¿Habían rastreado mi olor, por encima del de Jake?

Y, todo lo que mi mente había barajado, se hizo presente en un color pelirrojo.

La cabellera de Victoria se mecía de un lado para otro mientras un rubio, de ojos carmesí se acercaba por el otro lado.

— Riley. — susurró con esa voz de campanas, como un bebé, pero que destilaba odio por doquier. — De esto me encargo yo. Tú vigila de que no haya nadie.

Sonrió mientras se acercaba a mí, pero Seth le plantó cara.

— Veo que te han puesto un guardaespaldas. — su risa resonó por el pequeño prado. — Aunque, no te han dejado muy protegida.

Y, como pasó con Laurent, la voz de Edward resonó en mi mente, dándome valor y que aguantara por él.

— Sabes que Edward te matará. — la convencí.

Ella rió y se acercó un paso más. Seth gruñó y se adelantó otro, haciendo retroceder a Victoria, y que Riley, como ella le había llamado al joven de pelo color arena, mirase a Seth con ganas de despedazarlo.

E intenté alargar el momento. Los del claro debían de saber lo que estaba pasando, ya que Seth seguía en su forma lobuna.

— ¿Ése es el sustituto de James? — pregunté, intentado tapar la nota de alarma en mi voz. La preocupación por mi vida. — ¿Quieres vengar a alguien que no te importa?

— No hables de él, Bella. — pronunció mi nombre con precaución, mirando a Seth de hito en hito.

— ¿quién es él, Victoria? ¿Quién es James? — preguntó el rubio acercándose a ella. Seth gruñó y enseñó su grande hilera de dientes. Riley enseñó también los suyos.

— Sólo estás tú, Riley. — su voz dulce era el antagonismo a tu posición de ataque y su mirada severa. — No la creas. Ya te dije que intentará cualquier cosa, con tal de que sus vampiros consigan el territorio.

Riley me miró. Mis ojos no aguantaban las lágrimas.

— No la creas. — supliqué. — Morirás en vano, ella quiere su venganza porque Edward mató a su compañero. A James…

— ¡Cállate! — me gritó y yo retrocedí hasta estar completamente apoyada en la pared de piedra.

— Victoria…— murmuró Riley con los puños cerrados.

— Ocúpate del lobo.

Seth, que no podía estar más tenso, gruñó y avanzó hacia Victoria, aunque en un movimiento rápido voló por los aires, y Riley estuvo al lado de victoria.

Miré a Seth como gemía, pero se levantó veloz y agarró el brazo de Riley, estampándolo contra un árbol.

— ¿Qué tal si mantenemos una conversación, de mujer a mujer? Ahora que no está tu… Edward para salvarte…

— ¡Escúchala, Riley! — le grité cuando iba a estampar su mano en el lomo de Seth. — ¿La has oído? — él me miró pero de repente ya no tenía nieve en frente de mí, sino una Victoria capaz de hacerme temblar con solo respirar.

— Yo que tú que me callaría si no quieres que te mate, más aún, lenta y tortuosamente…

Apretó su mano a su mandíbula haciéndome gritar y me empujó contra el suelo. Mi labio se partió.

Riley giró su cabeza cuando noté que la sangre goteaba en la nieve. Y ahí fue cuando Seth le arrancó parte del torso y un brazo. Sus chillidos me obligaron a taparme los oídos.

— ¡Victoria! ¡Ayúdame! — pero ella no se inmutaba.

— Te lo dije, Riley, ella te engañaba…— susurré, mirándolo a los ojos. Él me devolvió la miraba con temor. Sabía que estaban bajas sus defensas contra mis argumentos.

— Dime que miente, ¡Dímelo! — le urgió Riley, a la vez que intentaba escapar de las feroces garras de Seth.

Victoria me miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre y gruñó como una fiera, mientras me cogía del cuello y me grababa en la ruda piedra.

Gemí por el dolor de mi pecho y espalda.

Notaba como mis pies dejaban de tocar el suelo, y Victoria me elevaba arrastrándome verticalmente y rasgándome las prendas.

Con un dedo, me limpió la sangre de la barbilla.

— Pensé en cómo iba a matarte. Primero, no quería probar tu sangre, te arrancaría extremidad a extremidad, oyéndote como me dices que te matara, suplicando clemencia… pero luego… Edward no tuvo el valor para convertirte… y eres frágil, — noté como mi muñeca crujía por la fuerza en que Victoria la apretaba. — débil, cálida… así que, te quitaré las fuerzas, beberé tu sangre, pero antes de haré sufrir… oh sí… lo tenía todo planeado.

— sabes que no saldrás viva de aquí. — logré decir antes de que apretara más mi cuello. Me dejó caer al suelo de un golpe seco y se giró, dándome la espalda.

La pelea que se desarrollaba en frente de nosotras no le importaba lo más mínimo, aunque Riley pidiera ayuda a Victoria.

— Ésas palabras ya se las dijiste a Laurent, pequeña. — ¿cómo lo sabía? — Estuve ahí… más o menos…

— Y Edward no lo mató. — continuó después de girarse y mirarme , intentando moverme de lugar. Apareció frente a mí en un minuto, me cogió, me elevó por encima de ella, y me tiró contra el suelo, frio y duro, rodando hasta terminar al lado de Riley. Éste me miró con ojos sedientos y bebió de la sangre que goteaba de mi labio, sin tocar la herida. Seth lo empujó y le arrancó un pie.

Tosí sangre, y noté como me costaba respirar.

Ella sonrió.

— Ahora te toca saber lo que se siente cuando te roban el corazón. Supongo que lo más divertido de todo será ver la reacción de Edward al saber que he matado a su pareja. — media sus palabras, pero no midió las mías.

— Igual que él hizo, ¿no?

— ¡Já! — rió. — Su venganza será…

— ¡Riley la has escuchado! — grité. Riley estaba detrás de Victoria.

Seth estaba detrás se Riley, vigilando sus movimientos.

Riley intentó dejar explicar a Victoria, pero ella no hizo nada. Él cayó de rodillas, y un su mano, a falta de dos dedos, se agarró el pelo. Luego se levantó e intentó atacar a Victoria, Seth se lanzó también, clavando sus fieras fauces en su hombro.

Victoria se giró, corrió hacia mí, y me puso como escudo, riley corrió hacía ella, pero no udo frenar, ya que le faltaban varias extremidades.

El golpe seco, duro y gélido de Riley contra mi cuerpo me dejó sin fuerzas, sin aire y sin vida.

Victoria dejó mi cuerpo inerte caer, y yo no podía mover ni un solo dedo.


	3. Repercusiones

**_Sé que es corto y que me querreis matar, pero no he podido escribir más, he querido alargar el momento del final, pero ya llega. Prometo subir pronto, el ordenador que estoy usandoo es compartido y... mi amiga se aburre XD_**

**_En fin, es un pelín violento... Auqnnue si os imaginas toda ña hsitoria con el Score de Eclipse tipo, Victoria o Riley (nombrte de canciones) irá mejor :)_**

**_Un besitoooo!_**

* * *

**Repercusiones**

— Bella, Bella, Bella... — canturreó andando alrededor de mí.

Y yo no podía hacer nada. Seguro que tenía varias costillas rotas, y más hematomas que aquella vez que James me zarandeó y volé por el estudio de Ballet.

— Tengo que admitir que has estado a esto — hizo una seña con el dedo índice y pulag, dejándo entre medio muy poco espacio. — de que terminara contigo en lo que tu corazón tarda en palpitar.

Me cogió en brazos, y yo gemí por el dolor de todo mi cuerpo. Vi a Seth por el ravillo del ojo. Estava terminando con Riley y el pequeño lobo no había salido ileso.

— Tengo que reconocer que me han decepcionado un poco que te dejaran a cargo de un... perro... — escupió las palabras como si fueran veneno.

Seth, que estava dejando a Riley en pedacitos, gruñó y corrió hacia Vicotira, aunque se paró en cuanto vio a quien tenía en brazos. Ella sonriño satisfecha.

— Vic... toria... — jadeó Riley y tuve que retirar la mirada ante tal destrozo.

— Te lo dije... — susurré. Mientras notaba como mi cabeza subía y bajaba con el movimiento de Victoria. Mis fuerzas quedaron cortas.

— Bueno, ¿qué te parece éste plan? Lo he pensado mientras te destrozaba.

Me soltó de golpe y me empujó de una patada, revolcándome contra el suelo. Notaba los huesos rotos, de antes y de ahora, crugir y clavarseme en los músculos.

— Te muerdo, dejo que mi ponzoña corra por tus venas, mientras mis dientes desgarran tu piel, pero lo suficiente para hacerte sufrir sin convertirte. Y así, mientras sientes esa... _calor_, — sobre todo calor, supongo que querría decir llamas, muchas llamas. — yo voy haciendote trozitos, como Tu chucho lo ha hecho con Riley. ¿es bueno, verdad? — preguntó sonriente mientras se ponía en cuclillas. Seth saltó sobre ella y logró esquivarlo moviendose unos centímetros— y no sé como hizo eso. — y la pata se Seth se clavo en mi pierna. Crugió y grité de dolor, abriendo mucho los ojos, sabiendo que tenía hemorragias hasta ahí.

— Me está costando bastante contenerme, però tu sangré no beberé.

Me obligó a mirarla a los ojos y se fue acercando poco a poco. Apretó su mano alrededor de mi cuello y no pude respirar más. Creo que me desmayé.

* * *

Sentía golpes en todo mi cuerpo y luego…

— ¡Bu! Ya despertaste...

Mi gritó resonó por todo el bosque y encontré a Seth gimiendo al otro lado del claro, con dos patas rotas, ya que se movian solas. Sentí sus dientes hacer una buena mi piel como si de papel se tratara.

— Tus gritos me molestan... ¿qué tal si lo haces todo... ¡de golpe! — preguntó mientras me apresaba con su garra la pierna hecha añicos sin querer por Seth.

— Basta, ¡basta, por favor!

— ¡No voy a parar! ¡Me estoy diviertiendo! — me estampoó en toda la cara su aliento a furia y yo le pedí piedad.

— ¡Por favor! Cuando levanté el hombro, noté como estava roto por varias partes. Lo bajé con cuidado, y aún así, dolió.

Todo era demasiado sádico, Victoria no era así.

— Tú no eres así, tu lo harías rápido... no eres tan sàdica.

— Bella... ¿quieres que terminemos con esto ya?

Yo afirmé con la cabeza.

— Pues lo harás tú.

Corrió que casi no la vi, ya que se conviertió en un borrón, y cogió a Seth de la cabeza.

— Pídeme que lo mate por tí, ¡pídemelo!

— ¡Basta! — lloré y rogué sin poder moverme.

— Si no quieres que lo haga, — se escuchó como Seth se quedaba sin aire, y no podía moverse. — coge esa pierda, y clávatela. ¡Hazlo! — Seth abrió mucho sus ojos. Esos ojos oscuros y su pelambrera se erizó.

— Victoria, esta no eres tú. Tú no eres así.

— Bella…— susurró acercándose con aires de que era la última vez que vería el sol salir. — el odio te convierte en alguien desconocido incluso para ti mismo. Además, James me enseñó un par de cosas…

Y en ese momento un rayo de luz alcanzó el cuerpo de Riley, medio decapitado. No sé si sus trozos, los primeros que fueron arrancados, volvieron a su lugar, pero vi, como si fuera todo en cámara lenta, como se levantaba y el brazo de Victoria salía por los aires.

— Esto no tiene nada que ver con el territorio, ni conmigo. Tú nunca me quisiste. Sólo ese tal… James. — ahora fue é quien escupió su nombre.

— ¡Victoria! — rugió una voz entre la espesura del bosque. Y esa voz sonó como los ángeles…

Un ángel que estaba… enojado, cabreado, sus ojos destilaban rabia, furia, odio… Pero cuando se encontraron con los míos…

— Bella…— sus cejas se alzaron y se juntaron, mirándome con… algo que no supe descifrar.

—Pensaba que no serías tan vengativa. — sus ojos eran negro puro.

Un lobo apareció a su lado. Miró a Seth y gimió. Se acercó a él rozando su pelaje rojizo con el gris.


End file.
